


A Kiss Goodbye

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/F, Injury, Magic, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never seen such a <i>ferocious</i> magical beast within Camelot’s realm.</p><p>It takes the appearance of a sleek, fanged mountain-cat, but heavily muscled under black fur and able to fly. Its wings beat the air like thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Freya/Isolde- Isolde is fighting off Freya when the sun comes out and Freya turns back into a woman. Isolde, horrified at almost killing an innocent person, helps her, but Freya is still badly injured- from before Merlin finds her. Freya had escaped on her own."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

She’s never seen such a  _ferocious_  magical beast within Camelot’s realm.

It takes the appearance of a sleek, fanged mountain-cat, but heavily muscled under black fur and able to fly. Its wings beat the air like thunder. 

Hot splatters of blood trickle through the air. Isolde smirks.

The monster has been  _injured_  previously.

Isolde ducks another roaring attack, sword at the ready to plunge it into its heart if it draws near. But instead, the monster drops out of the sky, rolling onto its side and whimpering. If she didn’t know better, it would sound  _human_.

Slowly, its fur shrinks and disappears, muscles becoming leaner. A young woman transforms before Isolde’s eyes, nude and bleeding heavily.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Isolde breathes out, dropping her sword to the forest-ground. 

The day’s new light is shining brightly through the canopy. Freya cries softly to herself, blood-red puddling out of the corner of her mouth.

“Shh, sshh…” Isolde hushes her, clutching Freya’s body against her. “We need to get you somewhere safe. Don’t worry, I’m not going to harm you.”

The quaking, injured woman barely weighs anything. Isolde’s sword goes into her belt, and she carefully lifts Freya, ignoring the loud whimper of pain.

*

A village man tells her she won’t make it until midday. 

They’ve bandaged Freya with herbs plastered over her deepest wounds. With a sinking feeling in Isolde’s gut, she watches her turn greyer and bloodless as the time passes, Freya’s breathing getting shallow. She’s  _still_ awake.

“Others… afraid of me…” Freya slurs out, drowsily.

Isolde sets her lips together, thinning them as she considers her answer. “I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore,” she admits, taking the woman’s clammy hand.

Freya’s chest shudders in.

“ _M…erlin_ …”

“You should rest,” Isolde bids with a half-smile, as if scolding her gently, rubbing Freya’s limp palm between hers. Willing the heat to return to Freya’s small, lovely fingers uncurling, but they are  _colder_  now. 

Her lips feel  _icy_  under Isolde’s own lips, as she kisses Freya goodbye.

*


End file.
